Turnabout
by coldplaywhore
Summary: Turnabout is fair play. After all, Isabella Swan has been nothing but demanding, relentless and difficult since he began working under her. Now it's Edward's turn to control her. Rated M for Mature Audiences


**Let's Do Anal Anonymous TwiFic Contest  
Title: **Turnabout  
**Pairing: **Edward & Bella  
**Summary: **Turnabout is fair play. After all, Isabella Swan has been nothing but demanding, relentless and difficult since he began working under her. Now it's Edward's turn to control her.  
**Word count: **9,483  
**Warnings:** Rated M for all the reasons you are reading stories in this contest.

**This story won 2nd place in the Public Voting and 3rd Place in the Judge's Choices in the Let's Do Anal Contest. Much thanks and love to beachcomberlc, MaggieMay14 and Risbee for pre-reading and beta'ing this beast. I adore them.**

**See end for more information.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I knew on the day I got hired that working at SwanCom was either going to make or break me. They were known as one of the fastest growing communications firms in the country and under the guidance of their founder, Charles Swan, they were due to break over $10 billion in profit this year. The people who started at SwanCom back when it was barely able to make ends meet were now reaping the benefits of their stock options and bonus packages. I was just stoked to be able to get my foot in the door of such a prestigious company, even if I was starting near the bottom.

Okay, so I wasn't in the mailroom or anything, but starting as a co-assistant to the Vice-President of Finance wasn't exactly where I imagined starting, especially considering I had double-majored in Business Administration and Finance. However, thanks to my mounting student loans, I took the job, imagining all the ways I would dazzle the _powers that be_ into promoting me.

Things hadn't exactly materialized the way I'd thought they would.

Then again, I never imagined I would come across the formidable Isabella Swan.

When I was first interviewed for the position, it was by the head of human resources, not the woman I would be ultimately working under. Apparently, she had been far too busy to meet with me directly, but Rosalie, the HR head, assured me that I would be a great fit for Ms. Swan. I met all the necessary criteria set forth in the job description and had the self-starter attitude that was appreciated at SwanCom, so needless to say I was hired even though I knew I should hold out for something better.

On my first day, Rosalie gave me the grand tour of the office building and I met my counterpart, Emmett McCarty. Though I found it a bit strange that both of Ms. Swan's assistants were male, I brushed off any concerns when Emmett revealed that he and Rosalie had recently begun dating. At least I didn't have to worry about the boss lady choosing male employees for a reason other their work ethic.

Of course, by the time I met Ms. Swan, I realized that she had male assistants because they could take a verbal beating and wouldn't cry. No doubt, with her demanding attitude and relentless pursuit of perfection, Ms. Swan had made some of her former assistants cry. In fact, there were rumors of what happened to her last female assistant, Tanya, and the words 'company-paid therapy' and 'emotional breakdown of epic proportions' were mentioned.

When I tried to ask Emmett what happened to the guy who held my job last, he informed me he had signed a confidentiality clause and was unable to say anything about Eric. I wanted to become concerned, but the demands of Ms. Swan made it hard to focus on anything other than the constant barrage of work she gave us.

"Edward, get in here immediately," she screeched from her office, as I let out a huge sigh and stood up, ready to face my fate.

It had been just over three months since I had started and though Ms. Swan was a tough as nails slave driver, I had actually enjoyed certain aspects of my job. More often than not, the part of my job I enjoyed the most was watching her storm around in her tight skirts and power suits, berating other people for their stupidity.

To make matters worse, Ms. Swan was actually very attractive. She had a slim build, long brown hair that she usually kept up, and legs to die for. It didn't help matters that she often liked to chew on the ends of pencils, and seeing her with anything in her mouth made me hard. If it wasn't for her hideous personality, she'd be truly beautiful.

I walked into her office, silent except for the loud clacking of her fingers against her keyboard, and when I sat down, she didn't even acknowledge me. I knew better than to interrupt her train of thought, so I said nothing until she did.

"Next Wednesday, I have to fly to Zurich and you are going to accompany me. You do have your passport, _don't you_?" she sneered haughtily as I took a moment to rein in the sarcastic comment I was ready to deliver. Of course I had my passport; I had been to Mexico for Spring Break, after all.

"Yes ma'am, I do. However, doesn't Emmett usually accompany you to these meetings?" I questioned, as she looked up from her screen and narrowed her eyes at me. Apparently, I was an idiot for even questioning her.

"Yes, he usually does. However, it appears Emmett will be moving on in the ranks at SwanCom in the coming weeks. Because of this, it's high time you get used to traveling with me. You were aware that travel was part of the job, correct?"

"Of course, Ms. Swan. Do you need to me to book our flights or make any arrangements?" I asked, trying my best to be accommodating.

"No, our in-house travel department has already arranged everything. Get in touch with Jessica down on the third floor and she will give you all our details and the itinerary. I'm the keynote speaker at an event on that Thursday night, and then I'm meeting with some powerful allies on Friday and Saturday, which could create in great Q4 results for SwanCom. I will need you to be available at all times during the entire trip. If you have any questions, Emmett can answer them." With a wave of her hand, I was dismissed from her office and when I stepped back to my desk, Emmett was grinning like a mad man.

"Zurich huh?" I nodded simply. "I knew that trip was coming up. I'm glad I'm getting out from under the thumb of the Dragon Lady."

"Be honest, Em… how rough is it going to be?" I asked with a hint of worry in my voice. I already worked between 10-12 hours a day for her, surely being her own personal lackey in Zurich was going to take all my attention, wouldn't it? Hell, I probably wouldn't even get to sleep.

"Depends, how rough do you like it?" Emmett laughed as I threw a pencil at him just as Ms. Swan beckoned Emmett into her office. "It won't be that bad, I promise."

Sure enough, I never should have listened to Emmett.

The day before we left for Zurich was his last day working for Ms. Swan, having been promoted to a junior position in the marketing department, which is what his degree was in. We had a small cake and some drinks for him in the kitchen on our floor, but our celebrating was quickly cut short by Ms. Swan who ordered us all back to our desks because she had deadlines to meet before she left for a few days.

Of course, I had the most work to do, which included fetching her dry cleaning and making sure that the car and driver were set to pick her up at 5 a.m. on the dot to take her to the airport. I had to drive myself, which seemed a little unfair to me, but no one would ever claim Ms. Swan was fair.

The flight was painless for the most part. Ms. Swan had me taking transcripts on my laptop as she recited all her thoughts and notes to me. We also put the finishing touches on the slide deck for her keynote presentation on Thursday evening. It wasn't exactly how I envisioned spending my flight, which was with my earphones plugged in and a shitty movie playing on the headrest in front of me. Believe me, I was thankful when we finally landed in Switzerland.

When we reached the hotel, I assumed that I would actually be able to get some rest, but no, things could never be easy with Ms. Swan around. We were booked into a two-bedroom suite, not separate rooms, which completely threw me for a loop.

"Didn't Emmett tell you about this, Edward?" she snapped as we entered the lavish suite and I pulled all our bags behind me.

"No, he didn't mention it," I bristled in frustration. When I saw Emmett again, I was punching him in the balls for this little oversight.

"Well, I need you available to me, and that means at all hours of the day. You can't really expect me to be able to reach you in a convenient manner while you are in another room, can you?" I scrunched my eyebrows at her, thinking '_Hell yeah, you can pick up the fucking phone'_, but I didn't say it. "Also, it's cost effective for us to share a room. I'm always watching the bottom line for SwanCom. You should know that by now."

Deep down inside I wanted to yell at her _'Then why did we fly first class, you penny- pinching bitch?'_ but again, I kept my attitude in check. "It's fine Ms. Swan, really. You choose your room and I will bring your luggage in."

The rest of the night, we worked.

No, I'm not kidding. I was in Zurich, Switzerland and I was stuck in a hotel room emailing reports to my boss who sat across the room and was more than capable of accessing them herself. It was ridiculous, but I kept my eye on the prize. I wanted to move up in the ranks and Emmett had put in his time and I was going to do the same.

However, just as I was about to turn in for the night, Ms. Swan said something that made my blood boil. "Edward, I have to admit, you have impressed me these past few months. I think we won't need to hire a replacement for Emmett, as you seem to be able to handle the additional workload just fine. Goodnight."

With a small wave, Ms. Swan headed into her bedroom and I took a deep breath and walked into mine, stopping myself from throwing a lamp at her head in fury. How in the hell did she expect me to do the work of two men?

Our flight back to the United States was on Sunday afternoon, so I was surprised on Saturday afternoon when Ms. Swan suggested we go out for a celebratory dinner and drinks.

Her speech had been a rousing success at the financial conference and she was literally the talk of the event. Also, her meetings on Friday and Saturday had been very successful and she was heading back to SwanCom with a tentative agreement for a potential merger with one of Europe's largest communications firms. She was beyond pleased with herself and was in a shockingly good mood. Who the hell was I to pass that up? After all, Ms. Swan in a good mood was a very rare occurrence, almost as rare as finding a four-leaf clover.

At ten o'clock that night, we had finished our decadent dinners in the remarkable restaurant in our hotel, and we had both downed our fair share of wine. It was odd seeing Ms. Swan in such a laid-back manner, and by laid-back, I meant tipsy. She even smiled, which I don't think I had ever seen before. She asked me personal questions about my upbringing, my family and finally my college career. When she questioned me about my aspirations, I decided to be blunt with her. After all, I figured she probably wouldn't remember any of it in the morning because her tolerance for alcohol seemed rather low.

"I see myself near the top of SwanCom one day. My background is in Business Administration and Finance, and to be honest, I'm being horribly underutilized in your employ, Ms. Swan. If anything, I should be groomed to work beside you, not beneath you," I said firmly as I watched Ms. Swan bite down on her bottom lip before she took a long sip from her wine glass.

"Bella," she answered softly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'd prefer it, if while we are off the clock, you called me Bella."

Not two minutes later, she was flagging down the waiter to charge our bill to our room, before ushering me out of the restaurant. I was a little disappointed that our night was ending so quickly now that she was being so open and kind, but as the elevator door closed behind us, I couldn't find it in me to be that upset anymore.

Bella pressed me against the wall of the elevator and began kissing the shit out of me. Her hands clutched at my button down shirt, practically pulling it apart as her lips moved aggressively against mine. Though my brain told me to push her away, my cock had other ideas.

I grabbed her ass and lifted her up against me, and then turned us so she was pressed against the mirrored wall of the elevator. I heard the sound of her skirt tearing as I pushed it up roughly, ensuring her legs were wrapped tightly around me.

"Oh fuck, Edward," she purred as my lips kissed against the hollow of her neck, nipping and sucking violently.

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore," I breathed out as I ground my erection against her center. I was growling at the sensation of her body against mine as Bella threw her head back and moaned loudly, causing me to press harder against her and kiss her harder.

The door opened at our floor, catching both of us off guard. Though I expected Bella to suddenly revert back to her bitchy self when I set her back on her feet, she surprised me yet again and grabbed my hand, leading me down the hallway to our suite. As soon as the front door was closed, she began unbuttoning her blouse and looking at me through her long eyelashes.

"This is just one night…,"she whispered as I approached her with a grin on my face, my hands rapidly unbuckling my belt.

I knew I was putting my career on the line, but she looked like a completely different woman before me. She was shy, seductive and downright gorgeous; nothing at all like the rather severe and bossy bitch I had come to loathe. Rather than think it all out, I just went with my gut, which told me this was not a one-time thing.

"You will do what I tell you, won't you Bella?" I asked gruffly as she pulled out the pins holding her tight up-do in place. Her long dark hair fell in waves across her shoulders and my cock instantly grew harder. I approached her and let my pants fall around my ankles, giving her a moment to back out, but she simply smiled.

"Yes, sir," she answered softly as I rubbed my thumb roughly against her red stained lips, forcing her to open her mouth and suck on my thumb. I felt her tongue slide warmly against my skin and her eyes closed as I reached up and gripped the back of her hair.

"Good girl. Now, get on your knees and open wide."

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen would be the death of me, I was almost certain of it.

From the day Rosalie hired him to take over the position left by Eric, to our trip together to Zurich, Edward did everything just as I asked him to. He was diligent, exacting and he knew his shit, which impressed me considerably. He was everything I was looking for in an assistant, not that I would ever tell him that.

However, Zurich changed everything between us.

Of course, I wouldn't take back one minute of what happened in our hotel room that night. It was beyond description. Edward fucked me six ways from Sunday and was domineering in ways I never knew he could be. At work he was docile and accommodating to my every whim, but in that bedroom, bathroom and on the coffee table of the suite, he was rough, assertive and absolutely delicious in the most carnal of ways.

Needless to say, I was having a hard time sticking to my declaration that Zurich was a one-time deal. I wanted more. I craved more. I needed Edward again.

As Q2 neared to a close, I became more demanding on Edward's time and as per usual, he was completely willing. We worked long hours, usually until 8 or 9 at night, and even when I would allow him to leave, I remained glued to my desk, eager to prove myself to the naysayers in the office. After eight years with the company, and two years as the Vice President of Finance, there were still people who claimed that nepotism was the only reason I was in my position.

Sure, my father was the founder of the company, and he may have hired me back on the first day, but I worked my way up from my summer job in the mailroom, to my current position. I earned my title and proved myself along the way, but it was hard for others to see past my last name. It was because of all of this, that I worked so hard and busted balls around the office to make sure everyone else was as dedicated to their careers and the company as I was.

Even though it had only been six months since Edward started, I knew he was destined for great things at SwanCom. He was far too educated for his position, but he did his job to perfection, so why would I want to get rid of him? Unless of course I could lock him in my bedroom and have him at the ready for my sexual needs 24/7.

"Ms. Swan, I've finished the Quarterly Summary report and emailed it to the board members, as you requested," Edward announced as he leaned against my door frame with a tired expression on his face.

"Thank you, Edward." I was truly appreciative of his hard work, but as my eyes gazed down his body, there was so much more I appreciated about him. Sure, he was six years my junior, but he clearly didn't give a shit about that when he was rimming me back in Zurich. I doubt he cared about it now. "You really have been an exemplary employee."

"Is there anything else you require, Ms. Swan?" he asked as I pictured myself on my hands and knees, sucking on his long, thick shaft from under my desk, as he sat perched in my overpriced executive chair. I envision him tugging my hair out of its bun and gripping my long hair firmly in his hands as he pistoned his cock in and out of my mouth, fucking it as deep as he could before I gagged desperately around him.

"Ms. Swan?" Edward called out once more, breaking me from my luscious daydream. "Do you need anything further?"

"Oh… no, thank you. You can go home, Edward."

"Alright," he replied as he turned to leave before pausing just outside my door. "Perhaps you should get home too and get some rest. You look a little flushed." With a knowing wink, Edward walked away, grabbing his suit jacket from his desk before disappearing into the dark of the empty building.

With the end of the quarter having passed, and the merger with EuroCom in final negotiations, things were finally beginning to slow down slightly in the office. It was summertime, and though most employees were taking their vacations and the office was half staffed, things were going well. It didn't slip past me that Edward hadn't booked any vacation time and when I questioned him early one Friday afternoon, he turned flirtatious.

"I figured that even though I was entitled to two weeks' vacation after six months of employment, that I would simply take my vacation when you did," he answered cheekily.

"I haven't taken a vacation in three years, Edward," I replied stoically as he smiled back at me the most gorgeous crooked smile I had ever seen. He clearly wasn't playing fair.

"Well perhaps you should do something about that, Ms. Swan. The staff seemed to appreciate your more relaxed attitude when you came back from Zurich three months ago, but lately they have been grumbling about the return of the Dragon Lady." Edward whispered the last part, but I knew damn well what the employees called me behind my back. In fact, it never bothered me before, but morale in the finance department was decidedly better after Zurich, and even I had noticed it.

Edward slipped further into my office and closed the door behind him. "I think we both know what brought about your little attitude change, Ms. Swan." Edward's voice had taken a decidedly darker turn and I felt myself dampen at the sound of his smooth voice. He stalked closer to me, and pushed my chair back, slipping between me and the desk. "I've been a very compliant and thorough employee, wouldn't you say?"

"Y…yes." My voice cracked slightly under his intense stare and when my eyes dropped down, I could see the outline of his very obvious erection under his dark slacks.

"I also believe you are aware of how rigorous I can be in helping you to… relax." I nodded slowly; my mouth having fallen open at Edward's demanding tone of voice. "Remove your panties and slip them into my pocket, Bella."

Even though I was in my office, where I was in command, I didn't hesitate to do as Edward told me. I raised my ass from the chair and reached under my small skirt to slip my black lace panties from my body. With them balled up in my hand, I slid my hand into his pocket and felt his very prominent bulge, a moan dropping from his tempting lips as I grazed it slowly with my fingers.

"It's currently three o'clock. You have a board meeting in fifteen minutes to attend, and I will be waiting upon your return." With that, Edward walked away and left me a quivering, wanton mess. This board meeting was going to be the end of me, and there was no way I would focus while going without panties.

Needless to say, the meeting was tiresome and boring. I couldn't think of anything other than Edward and the positions I wanted him to work my body into while we pleasured each other until we both passed out in ecstasy. When my father called on me to discuss the merger with EuroCom, I faked my way through the discussion, having completely forgotten all my notes on my desk. Somehow I made it through, and when I returned to my office, Edward was nowhere to be found.

"Fuck," I cursed as I checked my email quickly and found no messages from him. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost six o'clock. Most likely he had given up and gone home for the weekend, not that I blamed him. Just then, my iPhone lit up with a new text message from an unknown number.

"My place. Right now."

I immediately assumed it was Edward texting me, but I had no idea where he lived. I went online and accessed the company's personnel files, scrawling his details onto a scrap of paper on my desk before shoving it into my purse and high-tailing it out of the office.

As soon as I hopped into my BMW, I typed his address into my GPS and then sat in the car, second guessing what I was about to do.

Did I want him? More than anything I had ever wanted before.

Were we jeopardizing our positions? SwanCom didn't frown upon relationships within the office, but learning that the VP of Finance was letting her assistant ravage her body probably wouldn't go over well with her father.

I pulled the car into reverse and peeled out of the parking lot, deciding to head home instead. However, as I walked in the door of my virtually empty condo, I couldn't help but feel like I was doing the wrong thing; I should have gone to Edward's.

"Fuck, this can't end well," I murmured to myself as I undressed from my work attire and slipped on the sexiest thing I had my in wardrobe, a tight white corset and garter set, which I put under a little black dress. I knew Edward would appreciate it, especially since I had forgone my panties. With my toothbrush shoved into my purse, I dashed out of the apartment and decided to just enjoy the night. After all, I had certainly enjoyed Zurich – five times.

As soon as I knocked on the door, Edward pulled it open and looked at me angrily. "You're late. I was beginning to think you weren't coming. I don't tolerate tardiness, Bella."

"I'm sorry, sir," I whispered softly as Edward ushered me into his apartment and shut the door firmly, causing me to jump in surprise. I glanced around and noticed his place was very tidy and organized, but it also looked comfortable, unlike my own condo which you could barely tell someone lived in. "I made a small detour in an effort to please you."

"Well, it's certainly an improvement over the suits you wear to work, which hide your stunning figure," Edward remarked smoothly as his hand slid down my back to cup my ass and lift up the hem of my dress, gathering it around my waist as he pushed the bottom of my back slightly, prompting me to walk forward into his small apartment. "Take the dress off and turn around for me."

I untied the sash at my waist and let the dress slip from my shoulders and pool on the ground, before turning slowly in my heels. Edward motioned with his finger for me to turn once more and when I stopped, a slow grin crept onto his face. "You have pleased me very much, Bella."

"I'm glad," I replied, excitement clear in my voice. I wasn't sure what the next few hours would lead to, but I was game for whatever Edward had in mind.

"Now, drop to your knees and please me again," he declared firmly as I watched his hand unzip his pants and pull out his already erect cock, stroking it firmly before he brought it to my face, wiping the gathered pre-cum against my cheek. "Open wide, sweetheart."

My heart rate increased as I opened my mouth, and eagerly took his cock, which he plunged into my mouth roughly, his hand holding the back of my head in place. I sucked and licked, tasted and gagged on his dick as he fucked my mouth with wild abandon. His moans and groans of pleasure urged me on as I felt my own arousal drip down my legs shamelessly.

"Such a good little cock sucker," Edward urged as his free hand stroked my cheek gently before he pushed deeper, my nose now pressed against his groin as I relaxed my throat and took him as deep as I could. "If only the staff could see you now, working my cock like a whore." I moaned around his cock and this served to encourage Edward more. "You like that don't you, Bella? The thought of people watching you give yourself over to me, watching you beg for my cock and act all innocent. You are far from innocent, aren't you?"

As Edward pulled back, letting me breathe for a moment, he stroked his shaft and grunted loudly as he came all over my face. "Perhaps I should get my camera and this could be the cover photo for the next company newsletter?" Edward laughed as he kicked off his pants and went to the kitchen to grab a towel, tossing it unceremoniously at me. "Clean up and then climb up on the table. I haven't had my dinner yet and you smell delicious."

I wiped my face off with the kitchen towel and watched as Edward made his way back into what I assumed was his bedroom. I was on edge, wanting so much to please him, but I couldn't stop the urge to touch myself. As I climbed up onto his small dining room table, I slipped two fingers alongside my clit, moaning loudly at the sensation. Edward hadn't even touched me, but I knew when he did I would come almost instantly.

"Uh oh… someone's been a very bad girl," Edward exclaimed with disappointment clear in his voice as he pulled out a chair and sat down in front of me. He pushed my legs wide open and glared at my arousal that was evident on my inner thighs and wet pussy. "Did I say you could touch yourself?"

"No, sir," I mumbled dejectedly. I yelped as I felt his hand smack down against my aching cunt, my knuckles turning white as I held the edge of the table for support.

"I think we need to set some rules, don't you, Bella?" I nodded, and bit down on my bottom lip as he slapped at my swollen lips once more and I fought the urge to yell out in pleasure. "This is mine," Edward declared as his thumb slipped between my lips and pushed inside me crudely, twisting and tormenting me, as I purred wantonly. "Only I get to touch it, see it, and fuck it. Do you understand me, Bella?"

Edward's thumb pushed in further, before he slipped it out and wiped it all over my mouth. "Yes, sir," I replied as he shoved his thumb in the moment I finished speaking.

"Good. This is not just a one-time thing, is it?"

"No, sir," I mumbled around his thumb before he pulled it from my mouth.

"Good girl," he stated firmly as he pushed my legs farther apart, my feet unsteady on the edge of the table as I struggled to sit up, wanting to see what he would do to me. "Now, I hope you will enjoy this as much as I will."

Without warning, Edward shoved two fingers inside me and sucked my clit into his mouth, nibbling fiercely as his fingers spread inside me and twisted awkwardly, making me cry out in pleasure. Over and over again he teased me relentlessly, bringing me right to the edge before pulling away and leaving me sweating and desperate.

"Please… please… please…." I begged incoherently as Edward kissed my tortured clit before standing up and leaning his tall body across mine, his cock pressed right where I wanted him the most. "Fuck me, please… oh sweet God, fuck me anywhere."

"Anywhere? Really, Bella… I didn't think you had it in you," Edward mocked as I felt his hands tear away the corset before gripping my breasts roughly. "How about between your gorgeous tits?"

"Yes… please…" I stammered as he slipped the head of his cock just inside my aching pussy, before pulling it out and slipping a condom on.

"How about I take your mouth again? I know you like my dick in there, don't you my little slut?" I opened my mouth to speak and Edward shoved three pussy soaked fingers inside, pulling my mouth down to open it for his approval. "Such a hot, sweet mouth you have." I could do nothing but whimper as he pushed his fingers in and made me suck my juices off of them.

"Anywhere, huh? How about that tight ass of yours?" he asked as I felt his hand fall from my mouth, to trace slowly around my anus. "I bet a tight ass bitch like you would love it, wouldn't you?"

Before I could speak, Edward unceremoniously shoved his cock deep inside me, causing my entire body to shake and convulse in release. "Yes, I think you will like that, very much. Now, milk my cock until I tell you otherwise."

In fact, that was exactly what I did for the rest of the weekend. I stayed with Edward in his cozy apartment and we fucked each other for over 48 hours, both of us desperate for more. When we finally finished on his table on Friday night, we showered together and he took me from behind, his fingers teasing my ass as he told me all the ways he wanted to take me there as I came hard around his cock.

On Saturday afternoon, he took me against the window in his living room, telling me how he hoped his neighbors could see me begging for his dick, all the while I was dripping with pure excitement. Saturday night, he made me answer the door completely naked to pay for the Chinese food we had ordered, and then he made me feed him as his cock remained buried inside me. Once I had made him come, he finally let me eat my dinner before taking me once more over the arm of the couch.

Very early Sunday morning, I woke up to Edward pressing me face first into his bed, his cock slipping between my ass cheeks as he reached to hold my hands behind my back. "I have a fantasy about when and where I take this ass," he whispered as he sucked on my ear, his breath hot against my face. "It won't be this weekend, but you need to be prepared for me."

"Yes, sir," I answered as I felt his finger push inside my mouth forcefully. He instructed me to suck on it as he used his other hand to prop me onto my knees slightly, before pushing inside me as I cried out with a whimper. As Edward slammed his cock into me, he pulled his finger free and circled my ass with it, pressing in ever so slightly. I tensed a little, but Edward could tell.

"I will leave a package on your desk at the end of the day on Monday. You will use it all week to prepare yourself for me, Bella. If you don't do it, you will not enjoy it when I fuck that sweet ass of yours. Do you understand me?" Edward smacked his hand against my ass before he dipped his finger back inside my anus and eased it in deeper. I nodded while I moaned loudly, no doubt waking his neighbors, as my own fingers rubbed my clit furiously, desperate for a release.

Edward came first, pulling out and flipping me over as he stroked his cock all over my breasts. The hot cum spurted out and I opened my mouth, desperate to please him, as he shoved his now softening dick inside my mouth, ordering me to clean him off. As soon as he was pleased with my effort, he lowered his face to my pussy and tongue fucked me until I came once more, and for the tenth time that weekend.

Needless to say, once Monday came along I was walking funny and was utterly exhausted. Over the two days I had managed less than eight hours sleep at Edward's, and though I enjoyed myself, I couldn't help but be pissed that he had scheduled a two hour meeting for me that morning. The last thing I wanted to do was try and be genial to my employees.

"Edward?" I snapped as he walked in, looking like nothing had happened on the weekend. "I need you to reschedule this morning's meeting."

"Is there another time you prefer?" he asked simply, a small smile gracing his face.

"No, I don't care. Just not this morning."

"Is everything alright?" he asked, his smile turning into a smirk, one that I knew very well as he had it on his face most of the weekend.

"I'm fine. Go make sure Newton has completed the EuroCom report and have Rosalie from HR call me at 11." I knew I was treating him like I had back in the early days of his being hired, but I didn't care. I couldn't be seen giving him preferential treatment because we were fucking. It was business as usual around SwanCom, as far as I was concerned.

"Yes Ms. Swan," Edward replied before making his way back to his desk, immediately picking up his phone to make sure today's meeting was rescheduled.

For the rest of the day, I was on edge. I spoke with Rosalie briefly and informed her of what I wanted, which surprised her. She tried to rebuff my request, but I turned back into my usual stone cold bitch and asked her to do what I asked without question. She ended the call with a cold '_Yes, Ms. Swan' _before hanging up on me.

Edward and I danced around each other for the rest of the day, each of us doing our work and ignoring the other's presence. I snapped at several employees and even overheard one co-worker comment on the return of the Dragon Lady. When I went back to my desk just after five o'clock, following a brief meeting with my father, I was caught off guard to see a box sitting on my desk. Then I remembered Edward's words from early Sunday morning.

_"I will leave a package on your desk at the end of the day on Monday. You will use it all week to prepare yourself for me, Bella. If you don't do it, you will not enjoy it when I fuck that sweet ass of yours. Do you understand me?"_

I shivered and approached my desk nervously. Rather than open the box in my office, I grabbed it and left for the day, eager for the privacy of my condo.

When I arrived home, I ate a quick dinner and took a long bath; all the while the box remained unopened. When I was done and thoroughly relaxed, I slipped on a t-shirt I had stolen from Edward's apartment and climbed onto my far too lavish bed, with the box sitting in front of me. Just as I was about to open it, Edward texted me.

_Did you open the box? I'm hard just thinking about you preparing yourself for my cock._

I let out a huge breath and flipped open the lid, not overly surprised to see a fuchsia colored vibrator called the 'Anal Screw' which had a small tip and grew progressively larger to the base, as well as a string of beads and some lube.

_Opened the box. Feeling a bit… scared._ I replied anxiously, and Edward immediately texted me back.

_No need to be scared. Start with the beads. You'll see stars._

I didn't text Edward back, choosing instead to follow his instructions. I slipped some lube on my fingers, and turned on my side, teasing myself with my slick digits. After I inserted the beads, I was breathing hard and my pussy was aching with want, so I grabbed the vibrator and pressed it against my clit, before turning it on and slowly increasing the pressure. Just as I was about to explode, I pulled the toy away and yanked the beads from me, crying out and cursing so loud as I came, that I felt myself squirt in sheer desire.

If getting fucked in the ass by Edward was anything as good as that, I was in for a treat.

On Friday, there was a different feeling in the air and I just couldn't explain it. Edward was in a surly mood, but the rest of the staff in our department seemed like they were on cloud nine. The EuroCom merger was signed the night before, and we just had to go through the proper government red tape to get everything handled, but that was the legal department's problem, not mine.

At just after five o'clock, Edward peeked his head in to say he was leaving along with the rest of the staff to hit a local bar for drinks. He didn't extend an invitation to me, and I had to admit, I was a bit disappointed. However, I knew that it was because the rest of the staff would be uncomfortable if I was there, as I was still seen as the Dragon Lady. I wished him a good weekend, not even looking up from my computer screen, and felt my stomach drop as I saw him get on the elevator with everyone else.

An hour later, I was all alone on the floor and decided it was time to give it up and head home. Edward obviously had other ideas because a text came through just as I was turning off my computer.

_Look in your bottom drawer._

I pulled out the drawer and saw a bottle of lube, the same one he had sent me, sitting there. My mouth fell open in surprise, and I wondered when the hell he had left it there. Had it been when he dropped off the package on Monday and I had been that oblivious? Surely, not.

_Good girl. Take off the panties and then go put them in my desk drawer. I'm watching you_.

I glanced up from my iPhone and looked around, trying to see Edward, but there was nothing. Just me, my office, and about two dozen cubicles. Then again, he could be hiding in any of the cubicles, just out of my view.

I did as he asked, and when my phone buzzed again, a smile crossed my face. I liked this game.

_Taste yourself._

Hmm… wasn't he being naughty?

I sat down in my chair and hiked my skirt up a bit, before lifting one leg on to the arm rest, as my fingers danced between my damp lips. When I brought them to my mouth and began sucking on them, I could hear a groan come from the main office. "Am I pleasing you, sir?" I called out as my phone buzzed again with a message.

_Get naked. I have a present for you._

I glanced around once more, knowing full well no one was going to show up in the office on a Friday after hours. Hell, even the cleaning crew waited until Sunday to clean up from the week. I unzipped my skirt and slipped it down my bare legs and then removed my top and bra, dropping them all onto the floor in a pile. "I'm ready for my present."

"Yes, you are," Edward stated as he stood by the door with a smirk on his face and the 'Anal Screw' in his hand. "Did you prepare yourself, Bella?"

"Repeatedly, sir," I replied as Edward stalked towards me and pushed my keyboard and papers off my desk. He motioned with his hand for me to sit down on it, and I practically jumped up; I was so eager. Edward sat in my chair and pulled it right up to the edge of the desk, grabbing each of my feet and resting them on the arms of the chair.

"Fuck yourself with the toy, Bella," Edward ordered as he held the toy and waved it around a bit. I grabbed it from his hand and before I lowered it to my aching pussy, I shoved it in my mouth and sucked on it furiously, making Edward noticeably excited and angry. Edward reached up and pulled it crudely from my mouth before jamming it deep inside me, causing me to scream out. "Do I need to punish you for not listening?"

"No sir," I choked out as he fucked me harder than ever, the toy disappearing deep inside me while I heard the sounds of my wetness fill the office.

"I think some little slut is getting off on this, isn't she? Being fucked in her office with a vibrator by her subordinate? Maybe she'll like it when I do this?" Edward turned the toy on as high as it would go and I screamed out as I came all over it. Before I even had a chance to compose myself, Edward shoved the soaked toy in my mouth and made me clean it off, all the while looking very pleased with himself.

"I have to admit, I never thought I'd see the day that Miss Isabella Swan was spread out on her own desk, about to be fucked by her assistant," Edward egged me on as he grabbed my ass and pulled me right to the edge of the desk. "There are no security cameras in here, are there?"

"No, sir," I answered coolly, as he removed his tie and set it down on the desk beside me.

"That's a shame. Somehow I think you wouldn't mind being taped or photographed would you, Bella?" Edward spanked my aching wet pussy with his open hand as I yelped out my agreement. "Maybe that can be next weekend's fun. However, I have big plans for you today, and I think you are well aware of them. Aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," I answered simply as my legs fell from the arms of the chair after Edward pushed back from the desk. He stood up and quickly undid his pants before letting them fall around his ankles. Without a word, he turned me over on the desk, so my bare breasts were pressed firmly against the hard wood and he spread my cheeks roughly.

"Have you been preparing yourself, Bella?" Edward asked firmly. I mumbled a quick _'yes, sir'_ as I felt him drip lube all over my anus. His fingers rapidly moved the liquid between my cheeks and around my hole, before I felt his thumb ease inside, leaving me biting down on my lip to keep from crying out. "Mmmm…I think you have done well, Bella."

"Thank you, sir," I reply tensely, as I feel his second thumb enter me. His fingers work in tandem, stretching me for what I knew would be a difficult task based on the size of his cock, but I just prayed it wouldn't hurt too much.

"I can tell you are enjoying this, aren't you?" he whispers against my ear as I feel one of his thumbs abandon my ass and his hand slips between my legs and cups my pussy, no doubt feeling my arousal. Between his forceful words and rough touch, there's no reason why I shouldn't be practically dripping madly down my legs. I'm desperate for more of his touch and his words, but I won't tell him that. He knows what I need more than anyone else I've ever met. "Do you want me here?" he asks, his voice dark, as he slips the anal screw inside my pussy and begins to fuck me slowly with it.

"Oh god… yes…"

"Or maybe you want my cock here?" he asks again, this time shoving the wet toy inside my mouth, forcing me to gag on it. When he pulls it out, I quickly agree that I will do whatever he asks of me. "Of course, we know you want me here, don't you?" The room falls silent as I hear the sound of his hand wetting the toy with the lube, and I turn my head slightly to see him put it in position and begin to ease just the tip in.

"Oh holy fuck," I curse out slowly, as I watch Edward's eyes light up in anticipation of slipping his cock inside me. He licks his lips, tempting me, as I feel every inch of the toy slip inside me very slowly.

My voice escapes me as my mouth falls open, my moans silenced, as Edward eases the toy back out of me and tosses it onto the desk alongside his tie. "You have done well, sweetheart. Very well indeed."

"Thank you, sir," I answer as I hear Edward walk around the desk until he is facing me. My face is just over the edge of the desk as Edward lifts my chin slightly and caresses my face with his hard cock.

Without direction, I open my mouth and suck him inside of me as I feel his hand land roughly against my ass. "What a greedy little whore I have. Suck my dick, Bella," he orders as I feel him grab my hands and pull them behind my back. With almost no effort, Edward has my hands tied tightly together with his tie and when he pulls his cock from my mouth, I look up to see a smug grin cross his face.

"This is quite the image you know." I hear the tell-tale sound of a cellphone camera go off and I grow anxious in the pit of my stomach. "Don't worry, that's just for me on the nights you won't be with me. There's nothing better than a bound woman with her ass and cunt on display, is there?"

"No, sir," I answer coolly as Edward grabs for my binds and turns me till I am facing him. He sits back down in the chair and he takes a few more photos of my breasts and face before lifting me onto the edge of the desk and spreading me wide for a few more pictures.

"I'm so glad no one knew before me what a little slut you can be, Bella, or am I not the first?"

"You are the first, sir," I answer honestly. Sure, I've had other lovers but none that have given me the pleasure or the pain that Edward has inflicted on me in the past few days. He's been truly extraordinary and has given me everything I have ever wanted in a lover. In fact, if everything goes to plan, our escapades will increase with frequency.

"Am I the first to have your ass, Bella?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good… this pleases me. Now, turn around for me." Without hesitation, I turn so my back is to him, and I feel him lubricate my ass once more before I hear him rip open a condom and slip it on, before sliding his hands around his shaft, making sure it's also nice and slick. "This is your only chance to back out, Bella. Are we good?"

"So fucking good, sir," I answer with a groan as I feel him lift me up and place me on his lap. I cannot help balance myself as my hands are bound behind me, but Edward seems to be handling me, regardless. With one hand wrapped around my waist, holding me against him, and the other holding his cock in place, Edward eases the tip of his cock inside me before slowly easing me down onto his shaft.

Even though Edward ordered me to prepare myself for his cock, this sensation is like nothing I have ever felt before. Each inch seems to heighten my arousal and just when I feel like he has finished, he enters me more, leaving me feeling full and unable to move. His lips are at my ear, nipping gently at my ear lobe, as I feel myself finally fully seated with him inside me. It is the most erotic and dirty thing I have ever done.

"Jesus fuck, Bella. You are so fucking tight. It's like I've got a vise wrapped around my cock," Edward groans as I feel his hands slide under my ass and lift me slightly, a sigh of relief and disappointment coursing through me as he slips out of me.

I breathe in a deep breath as Edward lifts his hips up, slipping his cock back inside my ass before lowering both of us until he is buried inside me again. This time, it feels ten times better and I can't help the wanton moan that falls from my mouth. "I need to touch myself," I tell him as Edward leaves his cock buried inside me and slips one hand down to rub my clit very slowly.

"Like this?"

"More."

"Like this?" he asks as he moves his hips upwards, fucking me over and over again, while his thumb and index finger begin pinching at my overly sensitive clit.

"More," I whisper softly, unable to speak properly as suddenly Edward shoves the vibrator inside of my already aching cunt and turns it up all the way. I cry out and drop my head back against his shoulder as his cock speeds up, fucking me roughly as his teeth bite at my neck.

"I want to see you come all over my cock. Show me how much of a whore you are for me, Bella," Edward urges as my orgasm begins to approach, causing me to scream out his name over and over again, all the while his cock is buried in my ass. Just as I plateau, he yanks the toy from me and I cannot stop myself from squirting uncontrollably from the force of my release.

Edward growls out his own release, shooting deep inside me, before grasping my limp head and turning it towards him for a searing kiss. "Jesus fuck… this is mine, you got that?" he orders as he cups my still tender pussy and continues to kiss me until I can't breathe.

If this was his apartment, we'd go and shower together, but it's not. Edward unties me and hands me my clothes, both of us dressing in record speed. Once we feel that the office is back in order, with the exception of the overwhelming scent of sex in the room, Edward handed me my purse and suit jacket, and we made our way to the elevator, both of us silent.

Once we are inside, I gathered up my courage and turn to face him. "Listen, I talked to Rosalie last week and she's preparing to transfer you to a different department." Edward immediately looks disappointed and when I lean in and kiss his lips softly, he grows tenser.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's the opposite actually," I explain as I entwine his fingers with mine and kiss him again, attempting to ease his worry. "You were always far too good for this job, Edward. You are way too overqualified to be fetching my dry cleaning and taking notes. I've given you a glowing recommendation and Rosalie and I agree that you would be a great junior analyst in our product management department. You already know the products and services of SwanCom like the back of your hand and you know our financials almost as well as I do."

"It's a great opportunity Ms. Swan, but I feel like you are trying to get rid of me," Edward admits, and it's odd to see him convert back to the quiet and accommodating man who had been my assistant. I want the bossy man who fucked me raw back.

"Stop it, Edward. You deserve the job, and that's the bottom line. Plus, without you working under me, we can stop hiding."

"Hiding?" Edward asks, a small grin forming on his face. "Does that mean I can tell Emmett…"

"You will tell no one anything, well not until you've officially switched departments, alright?"

"What does this mean for you and me?" Edward asks, as the elevator door opens and I keep a grip on his hand, pulling him towards my car in the parking lot. "Are we dating?"

"Well, I suppose that would mean we have to go on a date, doesn't it?"

"Bella, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Edward asks earnestly as I offer him a wink and then lick up the column of his neck, making him groan.

"No sir, I don't. I would like you to come over to my condo and enjoy me for dinner and dessert… all weekend."

"I think that can be arranged," he answers as he closes his lips over mine and pushes me against my car, grinding his hard cock against me once more. "Is there anything else I can do for you Ms. Swan?"

"Yeah, stop calling me Ms. Swan," I add as I pull an envelope out of my purse with my address written on it. "There's the address and I made you a copy of my key. Meet me there in thirty minutes, and don't be late."

"You don't get to boss me around anymore, my little cock whore," Edward whispers to me, before he bites down on my ear. I know I shouldn't melt at his dirty words, but I can't help myself. Edward grips my face with one hand and kisses me roughly, biting down on my bottom lip before pulling away. "I'll be there, and you better be naked and on your knees waiting to show your adoration when I get there."

* * *

**So, this is kind of bittersweet for me, but this is the last thing I will be posting on FFN for the foreseeable future. I've seen the best and worst in the fandom in the four years that I have been here. I've met some of the most wonderful people, both online and in real life, during my time here, but I've hit a wall and just have no more words left in me.**

**Will I be gone completely? **No. I'm still reading and reviewing, like usual, just not as often.

**Where can you find me? **I'll always be on twitter as coldplaywhore being my usual sarcastic self. My facebook account, coldplaywhore words, will remain active for the time being though I can't tell you when I was on there last. You can also find me under my real life twitter name LynnGood77. Cat's out of the bag, my real name is Lynn. LOL

**Wait... you have a real life twitter? Does this mean you are writing fiction?** Nope. It doesn't. When I say I'm stuck, I mean it. I have no fiction, whether fan fiction or otherwise, in me right now.

**Will I be pulling any of my stories?** Nope. You want them... you got them. Just don't steal them and say they are yours. I will be watching. LOL

**Will I be finishing Heart of Stone? **No... I won't. I am utterly stuck with that story and I will be posting one more chapter tonight, but it leaves it at a good part. I think. Sure, it's unfinished, but it's not like I am leaving it with a cliffy.

**Will I write again?**You never know what will happen. Several years ago when I discovered the books and movies that are Twilight I never thought I would be here for four years. They helped me get through a difficult time in my life and it led to me finding Fan Fiction. I am forever thankful that I found Wide Awake by AG003 recommended over on a Twilight Fan Page, otherwise it never would have led me to all of you.

**So, thank you. It's been a wonderful ride, and you will all forever hold a special place in my heart. **

**coldplaywhore out!**


End file.
